Daddy's Girls
by mirandaconlon1899
Summary: Sam and Elizabeth are the daughters of Iron Man. This is the story of how they handle being the daughters of a hero and genius. Starts after the First Iron Man Movie and goes on past the Avengers. RR. Elizabeth/Steve Sam/Bruce
1. Prologue

Daddy's Girls

An Iron Man/Avengers Fan-Fiction

Prologue

It all started as a one-night stand between the famous Tony Stalk and a young news reporter named Diana Crens. As usual for anyone who slept with Stark, Diana never saw him after that night. Eventually she became pregnant and gave birth to twins girls who she named Sam and Elizabeth. Sadly, she died five minutes after the birth. They were sent to live with their grandparents.

As they grew, people started to notice just how different the sisters were. Sam looked almost like a female version of Tony Stark, with curly dark brown hair that was almost black. She was very cocky and she was a genius. She was tom-boyish and you were not catch her in a dress without a frown/glare on her face. Elizabeth on the other hand was more like her mother. She had beautiful strawberry blonde colored hair, hazel eyes and was naturally border-line model-thin. She was smart like her sister but she showed her brilliance through her writing. She had written three novels, and ten short stories since she was seven. She was an amazing writer and if she wasn't by her sisters side, she was writing down an idea for a new story.

Neither of them


	2. Chapter 1

_There is now a poll up for which sister is the best. I want to know if one sister is more liked than the other. please vote_

Daddy's Girls

Chapter One

This day started like every other Saturday morning. Elizabeth always woke up at five and by the time everyone else was awake, she was watching Charlie Brown while writing. At nine am, Sam stumbled down the stairs and sat down next to Elizabeth as her grandmother gave her a nice big cup of hot chocolate. As soon as Sam mentally woke up, she turned on the _Outsiders_, her and Elizabeth's favorite movie. Halfway through, the doorbell rang. Their grandmother went to answer the door since Elizabeth and Sam were both preoccupied and they didn't care who was at the door.

Elizabeth was so into her writings that when they were told that she and Sam had a visitor, she didn't hear and Sam had to roughly pull Elizabeth's pen out of her hand.

"What?!" Elizabeth hissed angrily. Interrupting Elizabeth while she is writing is like picking up a very pissed off cobra.

"Grandma says we have a visitor." Sam said, not intimidated by her sister's anger.

As if on cue, their grandmother walked into the room with a man who looked almost like a grown up male version on Sam.

"Hello girls." He greeted a bit awkwardly.

The girls both looked at each other with the same _what the fuck _look.

"Hi…?" Sam said/asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tony Stark." He said, clearly shocked that Sam didn't even know who he was.

"Sam, Elizabeth, he's your father." This one statement made the sisters go wide-eyed. It was silent for a long moment.

Elizabeth was the first to speak. "Grandma, its October First, Not April First.: she stated, thinking this was just a huge joke."

"Yeah stop the joke. It wasn't funny to begin with." Sam agreed with her sister.

Tony Stark spoke up. "Girls this isn't a joke. Just last week, I learned that your mother and you. I have been working day and night since then in order to find my girls." He admitted.

Sam looked real skeptical but Elizabeth jumped up and threw herself at her father for a hug. It took her a few seconds to realize that her sister wasn't doing the same. "Sammy, aren't you happy?" she asked her glowering sister.

Sam was sending Tony a death glare and shook her head. "I don't believe you and I won't until you give me solid proof." She said in a deadly tone.

"Sam why would dad lie to us?" Tony beamed at his red-headed daughter calling him Dad.

"Because he could be trying to trick us." Sam reasoned.

"Girls, he is your father. Your mother knew it and she told me." Grandma said.

Elizabeth was now confused. "Then why didn't we go live with him?"

Their grandmother smiled. "Well we didn't know if he wanted you two but it's now clear that he loves his girls."

Once again, Elizabeth hugged her dad and this time, Sam went up to Tony. "I will go with you for Lizzie but I still don't trust you." She deadpanned before she and Elizabeth went to pack.


	3. Chapter 2

After the girls had packed their bags and said good byw to their grandparents, they got into Tony's silver Lamborghini and they drove to Stark tower. He said that they already had their own room set up.

As they walked into Stark's living floor, they were greeted by a voice. "Welcome back Sir. I see you found the girls." The sudden greeting scared Elizabeth and she latched onto Tony's leg.

Tony chuckled. "Elizabeth, Sam, this is JARVIS. He's like a computer with personality.

"I apologize for scaring you miss Elizabeth."

"It's alright."

"How are the new rooms for the girls coming along?" Tony asked. Elizabeth and Sam shared a surprised look. They had their own rooms already being put together?

"Ready sir." JARVIS answered.

"Come on girls. Who wants to see their new room first?" Elizabeth wouldn't go first so Sam got to see her room first. Tony led them to a hallway and opened the door on the right. "Sam this is your room."

Sam's room was almost like a dream room to her. The walls were nearly covered with posters of her favorite bands such as My Chemical Romance, Green Day, and Panic at this Disco. There was a queen bed covered with a Doctor Who Comforter set and on said bed, sat a laptop that had a surface cover of Ianto Jones from Torchwood In one corner of the room was an area with a fuzzy chair near a music player. Next to the music player was a small bookcase with CD's and all of her Favorite movies and on the wall above that bookcase was a Plasma Flat Screen HD television. In another corner of the room was a computer/holograph system (A/N: Like Tony's but smaller scale.).

Sam squealed and hugged Tony for the first time. "I Love it! It's my dream room!" Sam exclaimed. She couldn't believe that that he took time to learn about her favorite things and her personality n order to make her room look like how she dreamed.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to see her room. It looked like she was dropped into a dream, literally. The walls were like a night sky and instead of stars there were sayings from some of the most famous authors written in golden script. The bed looked like a thought bubble or a cloud with a dark blue night stand with a pencil/pen holder shaped alarm clock and a night lamp for late night writing. The left side of the room was a mini library/computer area. Half of that wall was home to three large bookcases with not only books but special writing books for fan-fiction writings and original stories. The other half of that wall had one desk that housed a computer system as well as a hologram system like Sam's room had. The other side of the room was a reading area with a bunch of comfy chairs and beanbags and and in one corner had an old fashioned roll top desk with many pens and pencils. Next to the old desk was a plasma television like Sam's.

"I feel like I stepped into a writer's fantasy lair." She said going to sit on the bed and grabbing the laptop at the foot of the bed.

"I wanted you two to be in a room you loved. And Pepper helped with Elizabeth's room." Tony admitted.

"Pepper?" Sam and Elizabeth asked simultaneously.

"My assistant Pepper Potts. You'll meet her tomorrow. Now, its about lunchtime. Who wants pizza?"

_A/N: Lol I love writing room descriptions. Reviews make me and Sam very happy. So please review. If I get just one review, I'll upload the next chapter_


	4. Chapter 3

_Fifty hits in just hours of uploading the prologue?! This is my most popular fan fiction yet. Well I wanna thank those three lovely people who have reviewed. I love hearing feedback. Anyways here's chapter three. _

The next day was a bit difficult for the girls. Sam got woken up by Elizabeth sobbing for her. Elizabeth, it turned out, wasn't used to not sharing a room with her sister and had gotten scared not seeing Sam in the same room. It took a few minutes to calm her down and for Elizabeth to remember where they were. After that little episode, they went to the living room area and saw a blonde haired woman with Tony. Elizabeth ran to her dad and gave him a hug.

"Good morning daddy." She said with a smile. Tony laughed and sat Elizabeth on his lap and Sam sat next to him.

"Is this Sam and Elizabeth?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Elizabeth, Sam, this is Pepper Potts, my assistant. Potts, the little girl in my lap is Elizabeth, and the one next to me is Sam." Tony said, smiling.

"Hello Miss Potts. You're beautiful." Elizabeth said. Then, being the affectionate girl she is, went up and gave Pepper a hug.

Pepper seemed surprised. "Thanks Elizabeth." She awkwardly hugged back. She wasn't really used to being around children.

"So you girls want breakfast, I made some waffles." (A/N: I just thought of Donkey from Shrek.)

Both the girls instantly ran to the table to eat, causing the two adults to laugh.

Later, the two girls were in Sam's room. Elizabeth had a fresh notebook and was writing what she dreamed of the night before. It was of her falling in love with Captain America. A lot of her stories at least referenced him at least three times.

Sam was fiddling with ideas for how to get in contact with her idol Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. Sam admired his genius mind and the fact that he's endured everything he's been through without going absolutely crazy. All she knew was that he disappeared about three months ago. No one has heard from him since.

"Sam, do you think we will ever meet Captain America?" Elizabeth asked, not missing a beat with her writing.

"I highly doubt it. Remember he crashed this aircraft thing into the ocean. He's most likely dead." Sam said, rolling her eyes. Sure the Captain was cool but at least Bruce wasn't born in the early 1900s.

"You can be a dream crusher sometimes Sam, you know that?" Elizabeth sighed, pausing her writing to massage her now cramping hand.

"I know. I also know that you're gonna end up with carpal tunnel by the time you're twenty." Sam teased.

"No response." Elizabeth muttered resuming her vigorous writing.

"Tehe." Sam sniggered.

"Random thought, where's dad?" Elizabeth thought out loud.

"Good question. JARVIS?" Sam called out.

"Yes Miss?" the posh English computer responded.

"Can you let me access the security cameras?" Sam said in a sweet voice.

"Of course." With that the video feed from every security camera in Stark Tower. She saw Tony in a garage with a dummy looking robot and had this weird machine thing fitted around his foot. He flew off the ground and crashed into a wall. Sam winced and turned to her sister.

"Sis, we're going to the garage." She said, putting on her shoes.

"Any reason?" Elizabeth asked, finishing the paragraph she was on and then closing the notebook and capping the pen.

"You'll see." Sam said cryptically and pulled Elizabeth to the garage where Tony was tweaking with the robotic boot thingy. He heard a noise and turned to see Sam standing there with an accusing look on her face. "What in God's name are you working on that sent you flying into a wall?"

_Ooh cliffhanger. Sorry Sam was getting impatient so I cut the chapter off. Read and Review. _


	5. Chapter 4

Five chapters in one day. Gee wiz.

And after a very long story about how Tony stopped making weapons after he returned from being kidnapped and was working on a suit to work with his arc reactor in order to help people, they were just hanging out in Sam's room. Sam was listening to MCR while she wrote down ideas for projects and Elizabeth was using her computer to fiddle with a couple of pictures so she could make a cover for one of her nearly-completed stories.

"So Daddy wants to be a super hero?" Elizabeth asked, tinkering with a few different pictures for the girl.

"Apparently."

"You know, I'm starting to think you're warming up to him." Elizabeth said while typing in a search engine for more pictures.

"Well, why would he spend over like a thousand dollars to make these epic rooms if he was trying to trick us? It's just logic." Sam responded.

"Well, from what Miss Pepper told me, he's a lot like you. Very nerdy when it comes to technology and very full of yourself." She said catching the throw pillow that was thrown her way.

"I am not full of myself. I'm just confident and very awesome." She denied.

"Oh yeah you're as humble as George Washington all right." Elizabeth said with heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"Exactly" Sam said playing like she didn't get that the statement was very SARCASTIC.

Elizabeth didn't respond and Sam suddenly got up and dashed to the holograph system. Elizabeth saw that Sam had pulled up the progress of Tony's suit, which unfortunately just the foot. "Sammy what is going through your insane brain now?" Sam then started talking technological speak which to Elizabeth was like pig Latin. "Okay Sam can you repeat all that but in normal English? I'm not like Jack Harkness in Torchwood." She sighed with an annoyed tone.

"I am fixing some mistakes with how dad makes the suit and I'm also trying to improve it." Sam said.

"I wish I was like you Sam. You're so smart and epic."

"Elizabeth we have been over this. You're special the way you are. And besides, if there were two of me, the apocalypse would be happening." Sam laughed.

Elizabeth sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go shopping. I need more writing stuff." She got to her room, got her jacket and went out to times square. After she got the necessary notebooks, pens, pencils, and erasers, she walked out and was immediately knocked over by a man who looked oddly familiar.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Miss." The man said. He helped her up and looked around scared.

"What, haven't you ever seen Times Square?" She asked.

"Not like this." Suddenly they were surrounded by black cars and a man got out of oone of them. A man who Elizabeth knew.

"Mister Fury?"


	6. Chapter 5

_Last time: Elizabeth sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go shopping. I need more writing stuff." She got to her room, got her jacket and went out to Times Square. After she got the necessary notebooks, pens, pencils, and erasers, she walked out and was immediately knocked over by a man who looked oddly familiar. _

"_Oh god, I'm so sorry Miss." The man said. He helped her up and looked around scared. _

"_What, haven't you ever seen Times Square?" She asked. _

"_Not like this." Suddenly they were surrounded by black cars and a man got out of oone of them. A man who Elizabeth knew. _

"_Mister Fury?"_

_Now: _

"Elizabeth Crens?" Fury looked surprised. He had met Elizabeth when he had gone to visit her grandmother to tell her that SHIELD would be looking to have Sam join them when she was 18. They thought her as a genius and believed her knowledge would be a great asset to them. Elizabeth had walked in on that conversation. SHIELD didn't think Elizabeth had any special skills besides being a child genius when it came to writing but as she had overheard Fury telling her grandmother about shield, he allowed her to be in the know.

"Stark now, sir. What is going on?" Fury ignored her and turned to the man.

"Welcome to 2011, Captain." He said without a smile.

"Wait." Elizabeth looked at the man. "Oh. My. God. You're Captain America!" She was freaking out on the inside. Her hero (and crush) was standing in front of her.

The Captain nodded with a blush. "I would prefer Steve Rogers, ma'am." He said.

"Okay Mister Rogers." She smiled. "Elizabeth Stark."

Meanwhile, back at Stark Tower, Sam was taking a break from working on Tony's suit and was continuing her quest to contact Bruce Banner. She hacked into the Calcutta hospital's computers and found out his personal and professional information. She then hacked into his personal computer and found out his Skype username. She then logged into her Skype account and sent him an instant message explaining who she was and how she found him. He didn't respond.

That was when she realized she seemed like a stalker. Oops.

A few hours later her computer "binged" and there was an IM that said _I'm impressed you found me. Send me a call._

Sam didn't need to be told twice. She sent a video call and Bruce answered it. He was a very handsome man, and he looked about 25.

"Are you Sam?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Again, I'm surprised you found my Skype. You must be smart."

"I kind of hacked into the hospital's computers." Sam admitted.

"Impressive. And you are very young."

With that, they started talking about science stuff they liked and gamma rays and all that jazz. They talked for hours and soon Elizabeth was calling her name.

"Hey I gotta go." Sam said, not pleased with that fact.

"Ok. Call me tomorrow." He smiled, making her mentally squeal.

"Bye." She logged off just as Elizabeth came into her room.

_A/n: To pattycakerocks Sam and Elizabeth are 16. By the time we get into the Events of the Avengers, they will be 18. _

_Read and Review! Reviews make me and Sam very happy. _


	7. Chapter 6

_Holy crap, over 400 hits from just yesterday! You guys are absolutely amazing. Here's chapter 6_

Over the next few weeks was amazing to Sam and Elizabeth. Elizabeth got permission from Fury to visit Steve in the headquarters of SHIELD in order to help him adjust to life in the twenty-first century. She had to sneak out because Tony didn't need to know about SHIELD. One particular day, she brought a computer. She went to his room which was very plain and nineteen-forties looking. It just had a bed and a desk.

"hey Steve." She smiled as he looked up. He smiled. Elizabeth was the highlight of his day. She always brought something with her to teach him about this time period and she explained it very thoroughly. True he was developing a crush on her but since she was only 16 and he was born way before her father was born. It would never work out.

"Hello Miss Stark." He smiled but that smile dropped when she frowned.

"Steven Rogers, how many times have I told you to call me Elizabeth or even Lizzie?" she asked pointedly.

"I apologize Elizabeth. It's just habit."

"I understand. I'm just not used to being called Miss Stark." She said as she sat next to him on his bed.

"What did you bring?" he asked looking excited at the sight of what she held in her arms.

"This, Steve, is a laptop. This is like a portable computer." She then spent an hour explaining what you could do on it. Steve was amazed. He couldn't believe that one machine could do so much.

"Technology is so advanced. It's amazing but…" he trailed off. Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"You miss the good old forties." She finished his sentence for him.

"Yes." She then smiled.

"Well, I've got a surprise that might cheer you up." She then set the laptop on the bed and grabbed his hand, missing his blush. She then led him to a room and opened the door. Steve's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. It was an old fashioned gym with a lot of punching bags, a boxing ring, a rack of jump ropes, and a lot of posters of old boxing legends. "I thought you would prefer this kind of gym to a more modern gym." She blushed. Suddenly he was hugging her. She had no idea how much this meant to him.

"Thank you Elizabeth." He whispered.

"Y-You're welcome Steve." She stammered slightly. Then her phone binged. It was a text from Pepper saying she needed to come home. "Steve, I gotta go home." She sighed.

The weeks that passed were almost better for Sam. She helped her father tweak a lot on the suit he was making and spent a lot of time video calling Bruce. He told her all about him and his knowledge of gamma rays. In turn, she told him all about herself and her family, especially her sister. Then, one day, she got an idea.

"Bruce, what do you say you meet Elizabeth?" she asked.

"I dunno. She might not like me." He was nervous, which made him seem so cute.

"Come on, she would love you." Sam insisted.

"If youre sure." Then they talked a bit more until Elizabeth knocked on the door.

"Sammy can I come in? I hear voices." Elizabeth sounded worried.

"Sure, there's someone I want you to meet." Sam smiled.

"Sam I don't know about this." Bruce said, getting red in the face.

"Bruce calm down. Lizzie is so nice."

Elizabeth then walked in. "Sam who the heck are you talking to?" she asked. Then she saw the person on the screen. "Bruce Banner?" she asked, shocked.

"Yep. Bruce this is Elizabeth." Bruce didn't say anything and Elizabeth smiled.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Banner." She greeted. "Well I just came to grab my UBS stick." She then went to the night stand and grabbed her flash drive before leaving.

"That was actually ok." Bruce said.

"I told you. Well I gotta go too. I got work to do. Bye." She waved at the camera.

"Goodbye, Sam." Bruce smiled and logged off.


	8. Chapter 7

Two years have passed since Tony Stark and his daughters united. In that time period, he has made three Iron-Man suits, one for him and one for his daughters Sam and Elizabeth. Elizabeth's wasn't used very often as she despised hurting anyone, good or evil. Also, Sam and Elizabeth grew closer to their crushes, Bruce banner and Steve Rogers. Steve and Elizabeth were like two teenagers who liked one another but both were too shy to make the first move. Sam and Bruce were very close but neither established a relationship, even though they could now because Sam and Elizabeth were eighteen.

(Sorry for the sucky beginning but I know you all were eager for the real fun)

Anyways, at the moment Sam and Elizabeth were sitting in the living room with Pepper as their father was out in Hudson Bay setting up an energy source for Stark Tower to have its own source of clean energy.

Pepper was talking with Tony and Sam was having Mac and Cheese while Elizabeth, surprise surprise, was writing on her laptop.

"How does it look Dad?!" Elizabeth called from across the room.

"It's like Christmas but with more...me." Tony said making his daughters laugh.

"Pepper, I told you he'd say that." Sam exclaimed.

"That's only because you would have said the same thing if it was done to a tower of your own." Elizabeth said, not breaking rhythm with her writing.

"Oh bite me Liz." Sam hissed.

"Sir, an Agent Coulson from SHIELD is at the front door." JARVIS said in his posh voice.

"JARVIS, I have a date." Tony came in.

Once he came in, he made a mistake of telling pepper to give herself twelve percent of the credit. Sam and Elizabeth shared a look and both were thinking _Dad, just stop before you dig a deeper grave._

JARVIS then spoke. "Sir, I fear that my protocols are being overrun." He said.

Tony picked up the phone. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark please leave a message."

"This is urgent." The man on the other line said.

"Then leave it urgently." Tony didn't even finish the sentence when the elevator door open to reveal a SHIELD agent that Elizabeth knew very well. Phil Coulson. He was the agent that always picked her up from Times Square to bring her to SHIELD so she could meet up with Steve. "Security breach. That was on you." He pointed to Pepper.

"Phil, come on in." Elizabeth smiled sweetly. She got up and went over to Phil.

"Phil? Uh his first name is Agent." Tony said.

"We're just celebrating." Pepper smiled as well, ignoring Tony's comment.

"Which is why he can't stay." Tony said.

"I need you to look at this." He handed a folder to Sam who took it and opened it, and held out another folder to Tony who grimaced.

"I don't like being handed things." He said. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Well, luckily, I love being handed things so let's trade." She took the folder and gave it to Tony before giving Phil her drink. "Is this about the Avengers?" everyone looked at her. "Which I know nothing about." She covered up.

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped I thought. And I didn't even qualify. Apparently I'm self-obsessed, volatile, don't play well with others." Tony stated, walking backwards.

"That we did know." Pepper, Elizabeth, and Sam said in perfect unison.

Elizabeth and Sam tuned out the rest of the conversation until Phil said "Also, the Director orders me to take Elizabeth with me to Headquarters."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. They all knew that Elizabeth was very scared of being torn away from Sam for her family (including Pepper) for more than a few hours.

"She is not going." Tony literally growled.

"I'm sorry but the Director wants her." Phil said. "Elizabeth pack some clothes, computer and whatever else you need." She nodded glumly and went up to pack.

"You are not going anywhere with my baby girl." Tony got right into Phil's face.

"Director Fury's Orders." Phil said calmly.

"To hell with him!" Tony exploded nearly punching Coulson in the nose.

"Daddy, it's alright." Elizabeth said, as she came into the room with her two bags. She went to give everyone hugs and Sam nearly refused to let her go. "I'll be ok." She said as she left with Coulson


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry that it took so long. Here's Chapter 8. PS: Please vote on the poll on my profile to show who you like better, Sam or Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was escorted to the aircraft that would take her to the headquarters and saw steve. "Steve!" she yelled before running to him and throwing herself into his arms. She started crying from having to leave her family and being scared of being without her sister. Sam was her rock and had always been with her through the ups and downs of their lives.

Steve just held her, stroked her hair and let her cry. He sat down in one of the seats and let her stay in his lap. Soon, she was all cried out and had fallen asleep in Steve's arms.

Steve didn't really pay attention to Coulson who was becoming more and more awkward as he tried to start a conversation with the hero.

Soon they landed on an aircraft carrier and Steve gently shook Elizabeth awake. "Lizzie, we're here." Her eyes cracked open.

"My head hurts." Was all she said. Steve chuckled.

"I'm sure it does." He set her on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist so she didn't end up falling asleep while standing. She swayed a little but she was able to stay standing. "You ok?" she nodded.

"I just need a few minutes to wake up."

Steve helped her out of the transport and walked with her to where a woman stood.

"Captain Rogers, Miss Stark, I'm Natasha Romanov." She said formally.

"Pleasure Ma'am."

"hello." Elizabeth said with a soft smile. Then she saw a man she'd only seen through skype. "Bruce Banner?"

"Elizabeth?" Bruce was just as shocked. Elizabeth hug-tackled him. "Where's Sam?"

"Look behind you dumbasses." A voice said. Bruce looked behind him and saw a suit that looked like Iron Man's but this one was more feminine.

"Sammy!" Elizabeth screamed and she hugged her sister crying. "I missed you." She sobbed. (A/N: Lizzie's crying a lot.)

"You were gone for one day." Sam joked but she was happy her sister was with her again. They were so used to being together and were rarely apart. They needed each other. After Sam pried Lizzie off her she went and hugged Bruce happily. Natasha led them inside the now flying aircraft carrier and a few minutes later there was an agent yelling out that Loki was in Germany. "What the hell are we waiting for then let's go." Sam said excitedly.

_Again, I'm so sorry it took so long, I had writer's block and other stuff going on. I would have posted this earlier today but I woke up just an hour ago. _


	10. Chapter 9

Elizabeth climbed into the quin-jet and sat next to Sam. Fury wanted her to go for some odd reason that no one could freaking figure out. Steve sat next to Elizabeth and pulled her into his lap. Sam looked at the two strangely. On her face was her famous _what the hell_ look and she had to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Do you two know each other?" Sam asked.

"No Sam I'm just letting a complete stranger hold me in his lap." Lizzie's normally soft voice was full of sarcasm. Then she cuddled into the man in the tights.

"Okay then who the fuck are you then?" she asked the man.

"Steve Rogers Miss." Steve said at the same time that Elizabeth said "He's Captain America."

"You know captain America!?" Sam exclaimed in shock. Elizabeth then dove into the story of how she and Steve met and how over the last two years she went to visit him and help him adjust to life in 2011 USA.

"Damn girl, and I thought I was talking to an older man in secret. He's old enough to be your great grandfather." She said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up Sam Stark." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her older sister and snuggled into Steve.

"Five minutes to Loki's location. Captain, you might want to suit up. Same with you Stark." Natasha said from the cockpit.

Steve sighed and put Elizabeth on the seat, making her pout and got his helmet on before grabbing his shield. Sam got up and closed her helmet so it covered her face. Elizabeth just sat there looking worried.

"Captain, Stark that's your cue." Natasha stated.

"Sam, Steve?" The two looked at the baby of the Stark family. "Be careful."

"Ok Lizzie." Steve smiled.

"Let's go kick some ass." Sam said, all pumped up for a fight. She and Steve jumped out of the quin-jet.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said through the PA system.

Suddenly, the quin jet went to the left sharply and that sent Lizzie into the opposite wall. "Son of a bitch!" she screamed.

Then, the PA started playing Shoot to Thrill by ACDC before a very familiar voice came on. "Agent Romanov. Have you missed me?"

"Daddy!" she said happily. A few minutes later, Loki was brought aboard and was seated right across from Elizabeth. He stared at her as he hugged her iron clad father and sister and then the Captain who held her tightly.

"I see you know my daughter." Tony said sounding indifferent.

"It's thanks to her I'm more adjusted to this strange era." Steve admitted.

"So you're the reason why she's been sneaking out the past two years." This was a statement and not a question.

"oh my god stop staring at me!" Elizabeth yelled suddenly at Loki who jumped. Loki didn't see her as the time to yell. She seemed so sweet and innocent. He looked frightened as thunder could be heard.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" steve taunted as he held Elizabeth protectively while glaring at loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." The greasy haired god answered.

"You killed 80 people in two days and you're scared of a sound?" Sam asked in disbelief. SMASH! Everyone stumbled as something smashed into the roof.


	11. Chapter 10

"What the hell was that?!" Sam yelled. Suddenly the back door (don't know what it's called) and a man dressed in similar clothes to Loki but with brighter colors and with blonde hair landed there. Tony went to block him from loki but the man merely pushed him out of the way. He grabbed loki by the robes and hauled him over his shoulder before jumping out of the jet.

"Sam, let's go kick this guy's ass." Tony ordered as he grabbed his helmet watching Sam do the same thing.

"Stark we need a plan of attack." Steve insisted.

"We have a plan." Tony started.

"Attack." Sam finished before they both flew out of the jet. Steve set Elizabeth down and strapped her in so she couldn't go anywhere before getting a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out Captain." Natasha suggested.

"I'm afraid I can't do that ma'am." Steve said matter-of-factly.

"These guys come from legend. They're practically gods." Natasha insisted.

"There's only one god. And I don't think he dresses like that." Steve stated before following those who jumped out of the jet. Elizabeth laughed.

Meanwhile Sam and Tony were getting their asses kicked by the mysterious man. All of a sudden, a shield hit them both. That shield belonged to Steve. "Put the hammer down." Steve ordered.

"Uh no!" Sam screamed.

"Yeah bad idea!" Tony insisted.

"You want me to put the hammer down!?" The man thundered. (A/N: tehe.)

"Hit the deck!" Sam said lying flat on her stomach. The man slammed his massive hammer onto Steve's shield which caused everything in a one mile radius to be flattened.

After that, they forgave each other and brought Loki back to the quin-jet. Elizabeth was sitting in Loki's seat and looked at him with a smug look on her face. "He-he. I stole your seat." She giggled. But the giggle died when Steve picked her up and sat her in her old seat. "Meanie." She said in a two-year-old-sounding voice.


	12. Chapter 11

Once they landed on the carrier they had Loki sent to his new cell. Sam went off somewhere and Elizabeth fussed over Steve wanting to be sure he was ok. Steve insisted he was ok and smiled. After the twentieth time of him saying he wasn't hurt, Elizabeth finally calmed down. She went with him and Thor to the conference room. Bruce then came in and sat down across from Elizabeth and Steve. They listened to Fury's conversation with Loki while he was in the cell. Elizabeth laughed at the "ant, boot" part. Sam then came in wearing a sweatshirt that Elizabeth had never seen before.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and you are never getting it back." Sam smiled smugly. Bruce shrugged and pulled her into his lap. Elizabeth laughed and then pulled out her computer. "For the love of God Elizabeth, do you ever stop writing?" Sam asked.

"No. Not really."

"You are a writer?" Thor looked interested.

"Yes I am. I'm currently working on a ghost-human romance. I made one about a mere mortal meeting you." Thor blushed. "That was before I learned about Jane Foster." She admitted.

"Thor what's Loki's plan?" Steve asked, getting down to business and absentmindedly holding Elizabeth's hand.

"He has an army called the Chatari. He plans to lead them against your planet. He'll use the Tesseract to bring them here." Thor explained.

"So that's why he needs Eric Selvig." Banner said.

"Eric Selvig? He's a friend of mine."

"Loki has him under some spell along with another of our own."

"Loki is my brother."

"He's killed 80 people in just two days." Elizabeth stated not pausing in her typing.

"Uh…he's adopted."

Tony then came in. "They needed Iridium to stabilize the portal the Tesseract will make so that it won't collapse in on itself like it did on shield. Also it will open it wide and will stay open as long as Loki wishes." He then went to Fury's station and stated that a man was playing GALAGA. He covered one of his eyes and turned to a female agent. "How does Fury see these?" he asked.

"He turns." The woman answered thinking Tony was an idiot.

"Must be exhausting." Tony sighed.

"Dad, sit down and shut up." Elizabeth ordered. The meeting was then tuned out by the two sisters.

Later on, they were in their shared room and Sam was sulking. "I want my music."

"Oh don't be a baby. It's not like we'll be here forever." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Bruce opened the door. "Elizabeth, Fury wants you to watch Loki. Sam can you come to the lab with me?" Sam nodded but Elizabeth was angry.

"Why the fuck do I have to? Why not Natasha?"

"No idea, fury's orders."

Sam went to the lab while Elizabeth went to guard the God of being a Pain in the Ass.


	13. Chapter 12

Elizabeth walked into the cell to see Loki standing dead center in his cage. He smiled really creepily at her making her roll her eyes.

"Such a pretty girl shouldn't think such vile words." Loki spoke, scaring the hell out of her. How the heck did he know what she was thinking? "Your mind is slightly harder to access but it's manageable."

_You creepy fucking son of a bitch._ Elizabeth thought with an uncharacteristic smirk.

Loki's facial expression was classic. His eyes were as wide as oranges. "My goodness and I thought you were the innocent kind."

"A lot of people make that assumption." Elizabeth said.

Meanwhile in the lab Sam was helping Bruce examine Loki's staff. "This thing is more confusing than when Pepper and Elizabeth start talking fashion." Sam commented making Bruce laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" Bruce looked a bit nervous.

"Shoot."

"Why did you keep talking to me even knowing about the other guy?"

"Well I like you, and the other guy. Of course I haven't met him yet."

"Thank god for that." Bruce muttered.

"But, I think youre a good person and that you shouldn't beat yourself up because of something you cant control." She smiled. They were leaning closer to each other through the conversation and before they knew it, their lips had connected. Sam was on cloud nine. She had been dreaming of this for quite a while and she was loving it. The kiss stayed innocent and sweet before Bruce pulled away. His face was as red as a fire engine.

"uh…I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that." He said starting to move away from her. Before he got too far she grabbed his shirt.

"oh no you don't buster." She said before kissing him again.

"Sam Stark what the hell?!"

_Review and if you correctly guess who caught them I will take a suggestion on what should happen in the next chapter. _


	14. Chapter 13

Elizabeth demanded that Fury have someone else guard Loki and she stomped off to her room. She was about five feet away from the door when she smacked into someone. That someone was Steve.

"Fuck." She hissed. Then she saw who she had smacked into. "Oh god Steve I am so sorry." She stumbled through the apology.

"It's fine. What's wrong?" he asked, helping her up. "You look real mad."

"Loki's grinding my nerves. I said enough swear words to him to make a drunk Irishman blush." She admitted.

"Wow, I'm glad I wasn't there." He joked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie." He still hadn't let go of her. He just stared at her, making her squirm slightly. "Steve, can I meet you in the gym area in about an hour? I have something to do." This seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Uh...yeah, sure." He went off to the gym. Elizabeth went to take a shower and gave herself a mental pep talk. 

_I don't think I can keep this up. I'm in love with Steve but I'm scared to tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I'm gonna tell him how I feel when I meet him. No chickening out. Just tell him. Its that simple._ She chanted to herself. Easier said than done.

Steve punched at the punching bag releasing some of his raging emotions. How could he be so stupid? He had nearly kissed her. She couldn't feel the same way. She was too good for him. He had fallen for her on the day they first met. There was no way it would happen between them.

"Steve, what's wrong?" He whipped around to see her standing at the door staring at him.

"It's nothing important." He muttered as he continued abusing the sand filled bag.

"Steve?" her voice was very soft. He turned back around and nearly jumped when he saw she was right behind him.

"Yeah?" She said nothing. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down, smashing her lips to his. Steve wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. He was wrong. She did feel the same. Well, hopefully. She pulled away and Steve didn't like that.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." She said before Steve kissed her again. They stayed that way for a while before she pulled away again. "I'm gonna go check up on Sam." Steve shook his head as he kissed her once more. "Damn it Steve I'm gonna kick you." This made him chuckle and pull away. She then walked hand-in-hand with him to banner's lab and she was shocked as she opened the door.

"Sam Stark what the hell?!"


	15. Chapter 14

Sam was bright red when she and Bruce turned around. Bruce was very embarrassed.

Lizzie stood with Steve holding her hand and he only looked slightly surprised. "Well?" Lizzie demanded with one hand on her hip.

"Uh..um.." Sam couldn't find the words. But the real shock was when Elizabeth burst out laughing.

"Oh my god that was priceless!" She gasped through her laughs.

"Oh my god Elizabeth you are such a bitch!" Sam screamed, attempting to lunge at her sister but Bruce kept a firm arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry Sammy but I couldn't resist myself." Elizabeth explained still trying to gasp her breath. Tony then came in.

"Steve, I gotta mission for you." Tony stated heading to one of the computers barely sparing a glance to his eldest daughter who was still seated in Bruce's lap. "I think SHIELD is hiding something that has to do with this Phase Two. It could be bad." He explained.

"I'll look into it." Steve nodded and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "Be back soon." With that, he left.

"Your man's a cradle-robber." Tony said off-handedly.

"DAD!" Elizabeth hissed. "he's only 24!"

"He was born like ten years after World War One. He's old enough to be your great grandfather." Bruce said, siding with Tony.

"That's his actual age. And I don't care. He's such a sweetie and I look for personality traits, not looks. Even though he isn't lacking in the looks department." She muttered that last part.

"Whatever you say Lizzie-Bear." Elizabeth turned red at the mention of her old childhood nickname.

"Don't call me that, Sammy-Girl. I can play dirty too you know."

"Girls, no arguing." Tony glanced at his daughters.

"Sorry dad."

"Sorry Daddy."

Fury then came in and Sam went to stand by her ginger sister. "I thought you two are supposed to be trying to figure out that staff." He said annoyed.

"Actually we're trying to figure out what this Phase Two is." Tony stated not looking away from his work. "Ah, here it is."

Suddenly a weapon looking machine was slammed onto the table by Steve. "Weapons. Sorry, the computer was running a little too slow for me." Steve glared at Fury who now looked uncomfortable.

"Fury, all this says to other societies, like Thor's, is that we are preparing for a high level of war." Elizabeth told him softly.

"You stay out of this girl. You're just a writer, you aren't capable to understand."

Elizabeth started tearing up. She then turned and ran out of the room. She somehow ended up in Loki's room.

"What caused the little flower to wilt?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." She spat.

"You know, I only want to help you." He said.

"Oh do you?" She asked sarcastically.

"I do. With the little love you have with the man out of time." This intrigued Elizabeth.

"Steve?"

"Yes, soldiers are very dangerous to love. Especially ones like him. They want action and adventure. That's not a life they can have with a girl like you, who likes quiet and peace. He'll leave you to look for a more adventurous woman." He was now right in front on her. Only the glass of his cage was between them. He had a loving look in his eyes. "Elizabeth, I can give you everything he can't and won't. I wouldn't leave you for such fantasies. I would treasure you and love you endlessly." His hand laid against the glass, as if he wanted to be touching her instead.

Elizabeth looked unsure. Then, the ship shook. Someone had attacked the Heli-carrier.


	16. Chapter 15

Sam, Natasha, and Bruce fell through the floor and ended up under a lot of rubble. Bruce was groaning but it didn't sound like he was in pain. The groaning sounded more animalistic.

"Bruce?" Sam asked softly. All she got for an answer was his skin turning greenish. _Oh shit he's turning into the Hulk_

Natasha had managed to get out of the rubble and pulled Sam free before taking her away from Bruce. Now her intentions were to get Sam to safety. But…it just angered Bruce even more. He hulked out and started throwing things around looking for his Sam. Natasha ducked with Sam under a pipe, thinking the hulk wouldn't find them.

Sam screamed as the pipe was ripped out and the Hulk roared, grabbing Sam. He held Sam out towards Natasha.

"MINE!" He yelled before taking Sam into a large storage room and sitting down with her in his lap. He pointed to himself. "Hulk."

"Sam." She said with a smile. She held her hand out and Hulk gave her his pinky. It was way too big anyways but she shook it, making the hulk smile.

"You Hulk's."

"Oh am I now?" She asked with a crooked smile. Normally, she would have given a man a roundhouse kick to the face if he called her his but she liked the Hulk/Bruce.

"You make Bruce happy. You make Hulk happy. We share." He explained and held her close to his chest.

"Hulk would make a great bodyguard and snuggle buddy." ((I had to put that in.)) Sam said. With that the Hulk put her down and started to shrink.

Meanwhile, Loki smiled as Lizzie got up. "What are you planning?" she asked. As if on cue, men burst in and one grabbed Elizabeth, holding a knife to her neck.

"No! Let her go!" Loki yelled at the man, looking at the man with a look that could kill.

"Sorry sir." She was let go. Loki then walked through the glass. He came over to Liz and held her.

"She's with me." He said, putting up a fake image of himself at the entrance of the cage.

"Wait, what…" she was cut off by Loki's lips on hers. It felt amazing. More amazing than the kiss with Steve. The kiss stayed innocent. Thor came in and yelled at the fake Loki. He then became trapped in the cage. Loki used his magic ((?)) to make her fall asleep and he went to his brother's prison.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" he chuckled. Thor looked beyond pissed. "The humans deem us as immortal. Shall we test that theory?" He went to the control panel about to press the button that would send Thor falling hundreds of feet through the air. But he was stopped by a voice.

"Please move away." It was Coulson. He was holding a big ass gun. "Impressive isn't it? We made it after you sent the Destroyer. I don't even know what it does. Wanna find out?" Before he could pull the trigger Loki was stabbing him with his newly retrieved staff from behind. As he fell to the floor bleeding out, he pulled the trigger, sending Loki into the wall across the room. "So that's what it does." Then he died. Loki sighed, knowing that if Elizabeth found out, she would hate him. But it had to be done.

He went over to the control panel, where Thor was trying to break through the glass with his hammer. "Goodbye brother." He said before pressing the button. He looked as Thor and the cage disappeared and he picked Elizabeth up bridal style, taking her to the jet that would take his away from the carrier.

* * *

Please review and if you do, tell me if you want Elizabeth to end up with Loki. If you don't, say so. R&R


	17. Chapter 16

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SISTER'S NOT ON THE SHIP?!"

"She isn't on the ship sweetheart." Tony sighed. His baby girl's missing, Thor's missing, Loki's gone and his brunette daughter was about ready to explode.

"Loki probably took her. She was last seen running in the direction of Loki's cell." Agent Hills said.

"He better not have!" Sam was fuming mad. "Figure out where he's gone!" She screamed at the agent before stomping off to her room, Bruce following her. Tony tapped into security cameras and she saw Elizabeth in one. He clicked on that one and his eyes went wide. Loki was in Elizabeth's room in Stark TOWER!

**At Stark Tower**

Elizabeth woke up in her room which was very confusing. She last remembered being put to sleep by…oh god Loki! She shot out of her bed but was pulled back. "And where do you think you're going?"

She turned and saw Loki lying next to where she slept. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!"

"Well you wanted me to. Then again, you probably don't remember." He smirked.

"You put some sort of mind trick on me! I cant believe I thought about betraying Steve for you!" She screamed.

"You will be my queen after I win." Loki revealed.

"I'd rather be dead instead of your queen!" Loki backhanded her, sending her into one of her desks.

"You don't talk back to me!" He yelled leaving the room, while Elizabeth curled into a fetal position and cried.

**On the Helicarrier **

"She's at Stark Tower?" Sam asked confused but relieved that her sister wasn't missing anymore.

"Yes, Loki kidnapped her. He's also got Eric Selvig there working on opening the portal." Banner said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Steve stood up.

"I'll go first. I'll fly there and make sure Loki doesn't kill her. Then you guys will follow me on a quin-jet and then attack once the portal's open." Tony said.

"I'll go too." Sam said.

"No, you stay behind with the others." She scowled but nodded. She never argued with her dad, for unknown reasons.

"Alright."

"Good. Thor, once the portal's open, I want you to get to Elizabeth and get her somewhere safe. She can't fight and I don't want her near the fight."

"I will try." Thor nodded. That was good enough for Tony.

"Loki's going to freaking pay for kidnapping my sister." Sam vowed, clenching her fist.


	18. Chapter 17

Elizabeth sat in the living room, curled up on the couch while Loki stood on the balcony. She turned on a show but she wasn't really paying attention. She wanted Sam. She wanted her daddy. She wanted Steve. She couldn't believe she believed what Loki said to her back on the Heli-Carrier. She loved Steve. She hoped he would forgive her if he knew what she had almost done. And if he didn't know, she hoped she never found out.

Suddenly she heard a familiar sound that made her almost cry with joy. It was the sound of her daddy landing on his platform that took of his iron man suit as he walked. She stood and ran to her father as he walked into the living room. "Daddy!" She attacked him in a hug, never wanting to let go.

Tony hugged her back tightly, also not wanting to release his baby girl. But she had to get away from Loki. "Elizabeth, go to your room, lock the door, and hide." He ordered quietly so Loki wouldn't hear.

Elizabeth didn't need to be told twice. She ran up the stairs, went into her room, locked the door, and hide under her bed. Luckily she was small enough to fit under there.

Tony walked towards the kitchen after his daughter left. "You know, I should kill you for kidnapping my youngest daughter." He said. "Want a drink? I'm having one."

"No. And I wanted her as my queen."

"You know." Tony got his drink. "There is no version of this where you come out on top. Even if you win this battle and destroy the earth, you can be damned sure we will avenge it. We have two very lethal assassins, the super soldier, a demi god your brother, a man with _breathtaking _anger-management issues, a very deadly teenage girl and you managed to piss each and every one of them off."

"I have an army." Loki argued.

"We have a Hulk."

"You'd have been a wonderful ally." Loki put the tip of his staff on Tony's arc reactor and then frowned when nothing happened. He did it again and the same result. "This normally works." He said baffled.

"Well, technical issues." Loki threw Tony across the room. "JARVIS, deploy the new suit."

"It isn't done sir."

"Then skip a few features!" He screamed. Loki shot him out of the window and at that moment, a new looking suit appeared out of nowhere and attached to Tony.

(Sorry to cut it off here but I gotta go to a second thanksgiving dinner in like thirty minutes.)


	19. Chapter 18

"I'm bringing the party to you," Tony said as he flew around a corner.

Romanov swallowed hard, "I-I don't see how that's a party."

Sam gasped as she saw what was coming through the portal and looked at Bruce.

"Now might be a good time to get angry" Steve said to Bruce.

"That's my secret. I'm always angry." He gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips and walked a short distance away from her before hulking out.

"Ok, we need a plan." Clint said and everyone looked at Steve.

"Here's a thought, close the damn portal," Sam said.

"But how?" Steve asked.

"A failsafe," Romanov spoke up. "Selvig is smart, he would have built in a failsafe to the device."

Sam glanced at Natasha for a moment with a bit of respect then went right back to not liking her.

"If Romanov can get to the device on Stark Tower and you can get civilians out of the area," Sam said. "The rest of us can distract Loki and whatever the hell these aliens are. Maybe get them to backtrack into the portal."

"Worth a shot," Steve shrugged. "You wanna tell your boyfriend what to do?"

Sam and the Hulk looked at each other.

"Smash," Sam smiled. The Hulk grinned and jumped onto a building, beginning to smash aliens left and right.

Meanwhile, Liz had an idea and ran to the room that held the iron suits Sam and Tony had made. She went to a black and purple one, made specifically for her. She put it on and flew out of the building. What she saw shocked her. It looked worse than War of the Worlds. She went to where she could see Hawkeye shooting various aliens. He didn't seem to notice that there were aliens behind him. She shot the aliens, effectively killing them and went off to find Steve.

Clint's hand went to his comm unit, "Stark, you do realize Liz is in a suit, right?"

"Damn it! Where is she now?"

"Heading to where the Captain is."

Sam was flying around trying to distract aliens so Steve could work on getting the civilians to safety. "They just keep coming in larger numbers!"

"Need some help?" Steve looks up to see Liz in her suit and Sam double checked that her suit was functioning properly and that she really heard her sister.

Steve looked impressed and under her mask, Sam was pissed.

"Elizabeth get back to safety. Dad's gonna be mad!"

"So what? I can't just sit around while my home's getting attacked!" She said, still hovering.

"Fine, go and find Loki. Trick him or something just make sure he doesn't try to stop Romanov!"

"On it, sis," Liz said as she turned to go back to Stark Tower.

"Wait Liz!" Liz looked at Steve as he spoke. "Be careful."

"Sure thing Captain," She went off to the tower. She stopped when she saw the hulk. "Hey Hulk! Wanna help me beat up Loki?"

He nodded and followed her to Stark Tower. She shot Loki through the glass wall and flew in with the Hulk climbing in behind her.

"Who are you?" Loki snarled at her.

"Here's a hint: I'm Iron Man's daughter." She glared from under her helmet.

"Elizabeth? Why are you fighting me?" Loki reached out to touch her but the Hulk roared at him and threw him into the wall. He got up as the Hulk started towards him. "Enough! You are- all of you- beneath me!"

Elizabeth smirked and grabbed her cell phone from the kitchen counter and started recording the scene on video.

"I am a god you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by…" Loki didn't get to finish his sentence as the Hulk grabbed his legs and started to throw him around like a ragdoll.

Elizabeth got the whole thing on video. She tilted the video Loki's Beat Down Courtesy of the Hulk, sent it to Sam, and placed her phone back on the counter and walked over to the Hulk, who sneered at the god as he stared up at the ceiling in a daze.

"Puny god," The Hulk spit out.

These two words sent Liz into a laughing fit.

"Hulk, you are awesome. High five!" She held up her hand and Hulk chuckled as he gave her a gentle high five. "Loki sounds like a dying whale."

She and Hulk then left the building to help out in the streets.


	20. NOT A CHAPTER!

I'm sorry if the next few chapters seem crappy but I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing and I'm also helping my friend SammySalvatoreHarkness2 with some of her stories. Again I apologize and I hope you keep reading the chapters to come.


End file.
